transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Backfire
Profile "The question isn't who is going to let me.. it's who is going to stop me!" Backfire is the embodiment of a loyal Decepticon, but that's not saying much for his combat prowess. Extremely gung-ho and persistent, the only thing that usually stands in his way is...himself. But you cannot find another Decepticon that is utterly and completely ready and willing to go to work. In robot form, Backfire wields a multitude of weapons including a Hypno Ray and Glue gun. In F-16 mode, he utilizes blinding speed and the usual Seeker arsenal to lay waste to his enemies. Backfire is a bit dull in the wits department and overly confident in his abilities, he often takes on much more than he can chew. History Backfire has spent most of his time on a 'backwater' planet called Accilade-6, and has only joined the frontline because of a clerical error. After serving a myriad of years, the Decepticons ventured to Accilade-6 and discovered just why Backfire was the best and brightest of the Decepticons stationed there: the rest were worst bafoons than he was! More recently, his former assistant Overture has proven to be a thorn in Backfire's side. In 2033, the piano-former took control of Backfire via a Pretender-like process and trampled the Earth masquerading as Galvatron Jr. In 2034, Overture was the man behind the scenes when the Insecticlone pods Buzzkill and Scorn had implanted in his spacious head rebelled, taking him captive. Notes * Officially joined the Decepticon EMPIRE October 7th 2009! * Backfire is overall.. an idiot. Even his own faction hates him. * Backfire's player switched his stance to fearless once, has never set it again. * Backfire once had a unique head sculpt, this was ruined and he's a flattop. :( * Backfire once coerced Monstereo into giving up his interceptor radio, but it turned out later to only be a bit of string and a bottle cap. * Backfire was awarded the 'Heart of Cyberton' for stealing said faux radio, just wait until Catechism/Contrail finds out! * He's been compared to Jay, Starscream, Waspinator, and President Camacho ... Yeah, I don't get the last one either. * Is the Decepticon's whipping boy ... seriously. Was slapped silly and Galvcannoned for Decepticon state of affairs during 2032. * Banshee is secretly in love with him. * First order after attaining rank 5 in Aerospace? Glitter is mandatory camoflauge. * Scorponok enjoys levying punishment and pain Backfire's way, and Astrotrain just plain hates him. * Insists that his pet Robotopossum named Stripey is really his Targetmaster partner. * Overture manipulated him in 2033, using him like a puppet while running around as Galvatron Jr. * Was demoted for said incident, and I quote from Galvatron: "Backfire is also demoted for allowing another Decepticon to take over his brain and use him as a pair of stilts." * Started keeping a journal. * In 2034, Backfire was captured by his own offspring via the Insecticlone pods Buzzkill and Scorn had implanted in his head. This did not end well. * Seems to be infatuated with Torque, her large hands and manly build probably the main reasons. What does this say about Backfire?? * Apparently, Harrow is his sister. * Threw Galvatron a Creation Day party.. it ended as badly as you'd think. * Featured in Blitzwing's Playmech Deck as the Joker card!! Why so serious? Logs 2030 * Backfire's Intro - Early morning in France. Decepticons make a ruckus. * Pawns on the Chessboard of Life - Catechism has lured the Autobots into a rigged chessboard trap! * The Fractal Generator - Xenon is, apparently, delicious.. and Gnaw kinda dies. * Of Copper and Robbers - Backfire steals car batteries, stereo equipment, and a radio. * The Executrix's New Shoes - The purpose of all those raids that Fusillade had Aerospace and Military Operations doing for boron, sand, and limestone is revealed!! * An Improper Introduction - What happens when a high strung medic meets a full of himself idiot? dismantling our idiotic Seeker extroidinaire]] * From the Frying Pan and into the Backfire - Soundwave suspends Backfire, sneaky plots ensue! * Medical Ward Theatrics - Part One of Backfire's volunteer hours in the NCC Medical Bay. * Medical Ward Follies - Part Two of Backfire's volunteer hours in the NCC Medical Bay. * Brain Drain Train(ing) - The Decepticons engage in some 'thinkier' training than usual and are, naturally, disappointed by the lack of drinks. * Purple Paint - Backfire plans an art supply store raid. It does not end well. * A Crayola Colortastic Catastrophe - A Seeker trio plan another paint raid, this one ends /slightly/ better than the last. * Jeepers Peepers - A certain Dreamy Seeker gets an upgrade. No its not Backfire. All he gets is a bucket. * It's not ceramics, it's CHINA - A raid for ceramics, as ordered by Galvatron. Well. Maybe not quite what Galvatron meant. * Shenanigans - Backfire hones his cardboard box technique while Blueshift and Boomslang stab his face. * Inadequate Defense - Insufferable human germs! * Warts and Crosses - Backfire attempts his best Junkion impression. * Funeral for a Friend - Backfire holds an impromptu and premature burial service for their wayward comrades. Decepticon Rookie Exam * The Need for Speed - Redshift attempts to teach Backfire basic combat techniques, taped in front of a live studio audience! * Strike The Head of the Snake - Redshift and Backfire face off against Rodimus Prime, with predictable results. * Dork Awakening - The Constructicons pick up the pieces after Backfire took on the Prime, Redshift manages to improve his student in less than conventional ways. 2031 * Galvatron falls? - Backfire's forced to work alongside Windshear, to lend aid to a fallen Galvatron. * Lost Marbles - A Seeker who has no marbles, sets off to steal some. * Blasphemous Babblings - Windshear denounces the EMPIRE, Backfire wears a wire. * What's HIS Problem? - Decepticons discuss fate, Backfire grows bored.. easily. * Scrapper Needs Better Acronyms - Gloomy Decepticon SCIENCE in the IHQ Laboratory. * A Seeker and His Two Diminutive Friends - Dungeon diving with two Autobots. * An Unexpected Find - 'Stand By Me' all Decepticon style!! * Convention Crashing - Backfire crashes an intergalactic weapons conference on Pzz-zazz, hi-jinks ensue! * Oil Fields of Dreams - With hostage in tow, Backfire accidentially lights up an oil field. * Decepticon Discount - Backfire takes his side-kick to 'borrow' some weapons from a storefront, the Autobots respond in kind. * Confronting the Coward - Pink forcefield ring out of juice, Backfire is faced with the combined might of the Autobots and EDC response squads. Oddly enough, death comes from above. * You Made Your Bed - Galvatron informs Unit Backfire his 'punishment' for going rogue. * Gas Giant Dance Party - Backfire emerges as the king supreme Seeker. No really, he beat up a bunch of guys for it too!! * A Stunticon, a Seeker, a Speedster, and a Sandstorm? - Backfire takes delight in tormenting the speed-reduced Blurr on the Dyson Ring. * Forging Ahead - Soundwave leads a contingent of Decepticons on a foreign planet. * Dreams of Empire - Smokestack consoles a Seeker, then comes up with a plan for the EMPIRE! * Ten-hut - Coldwar formulates and drafts for his post-Olympic activities. * Lesson from the Bottom of a Bottle - Kup holds a bar training session, a sneaky Seeker shows up to claim his prize! * A Seeker's Just Reward - Backfire must face Swindle to get what is 'rightfully' his. * A Change of Mind - Backfire is set on fire by Galvatron. * Three Seekers VS Six Shots - A faulty barstool causes a ruckus.. or Sixshot just doesn't like Backfire. * When the Chips are Down.. - The Seeker simpleton manages to kill a pigeon and steal some casino chips. * Con VS Wild - The Decepticons battle against Femax's natural adversaries!! * Blind Faith - Backfire invents invisible bullets. * Legion of Superior Spies (LOSS) - Everyone's favorite dopey Seeker holds the first meeting of the Legion of Superior Spies.. and drinks from a sippy cup. * Interrogation 101 - Backfire heads to Monacus for answers, redefines the definition of daft. * Screamer vs Simpleton - Backfire and Banshee square off in the training room. * Useless - Also, Blurr! 2031 Olympics * 2031 Olympics - Jazz & Perceptor vs Blast Off & Backfire - Backfire competes.. and fails. * 2031 Olympics - Full Combat - Redshift versus Hun-Grrr - Backfire judges. * 2031 Olympics - Team Combat - Redshift Boomslang vs Fusillade Catechism - Backfire judges again! * 2031 Olympics - Sharpshooting - One of the more entertaining Sharpshooting contests of years past, Backfire gets eaten by lions. * Worse Ways to Go - Backfire judges the final round in the lightweight gladitorial, torments Blurr some more. 2032 * Secrets of the Ancients (not really) - Backfire & company respond to a distress beacon, which leads to nothing. * Don't Blow Up the Balloon! - Shenanigans in the Steel Balloon! * Asteroid Towing - Backfire partners up with Astrotrain, in trying to lead a wayward asteroid away from destroying Eath! * Screaming 101 - Under Scorponok's orders, Backfire gets to be Banshee's practice dummy. Oh yay! * Drug Abuse - Backfire is sent with Astrotrain and Shadow to a drug deal, they find Autobots and lots 'n lots of vomit. * Reports and Ra-Tards - Backfire manages to screw up his own report and there might be a ghost in Trypticon!! * Backfire's Dynamic Decepticonnery Session of Truthiness - Leading a 'team building' excercise, Backfire dreams up an opponent that is actually pretty dangerous!! * Surprise Party For Galvatron - Another of Backfire's zany ideas. * HAPPY BIRTHDAY GALVATRON!! - Backfire manages to throw a SMASHING birthday party for Galvatron, but still ends up losing his head. * Idiot at the Gate - Backfire attempts to kidnap First Aid with a cunning and daring ploy.. he fails horribly. Spotlight: Backfire * Beach Bash 2032 - A contingent of Autobots storm the beachhead for some wayward hostages, Backfire fights a parrot-rabbit tape from the confines of a wheelchair. :) * Gag + Idiot = Fail - Carjack tries to silence the idiot with a gag, then doubts the sincerity of Accilade-6. * Runamuck Handles Backfire's Junk - The Seeker and Battlecharger storm into Iacon's Sub-Level Six for shady dealings in shady back-rooms with shady characters. * Incognito on Planet Junk - Backfire leads a couple of Decepticons to the Planet Junk, disguised.. horribly disguised. * The Greatest Day In Decepticon History Ever! - Galvatron makes everyone's lives a little bit more.. intolerable. * Dragged Along, Kicking and Screaming - Portland Oregon's Paint World will never be the same again.. plus Bob Ross-Bot!! * Rebuilding Bob Ross-Bot - Backfire, elated and abusing his new rank, orders Carjack and some others to rebuild the paint-bot that was destroyed. 2033 * Smash and Look - Backfire, Cyclonus, & Spinister must defend Trypticon from an assault by Rodimus and company!! * Bob Ross-Bot and the Beach - During the unveiling of a new Bob Ross show, Backfire comes to town with a.. KILLING MACHINE? * Disection of a Decepticon Dumbass - Scrapper, Shockwave, and Carjack separate Overture from Backfire.. but why won't the Seeker work afterwards?? * Acidic Aid For the Artard - Backfire awakes to find out: He's on Accilade-6, Scorn has a decapitated head full of acid, and Fireback is dead. * Morons Can Be Helpful After All - As General Cross and Apocryphacius work on the EDC superweapon, Backfire attempts to get his wing back.. but instead he manages to uncover a Quintesson plot that involves ICE CREAM! * Belgian Confrontations - The Decepticons return to steal the Atomium from Belgian, will the Autobots have a proper response? Will Franklin Cross get to finally kill a Decepticon with his super laser?? * Master of Blasting - Creepy hijinks ensue when General Cross plays with an ancient cave thing for artifacts, Backfire falls down a hole. * Got Beard? - Backfire endlessly debates Decepticon facial hair stylings with Contrail and Avarice, also sets to find the missing Mistress Catechism. * Dead Weight - A certain familiar coneheaded Seeker corpse with sadface kneecaps is found in Iacon, the Autobots get to play CSI for a bit before Backfire retrieves it.. then Devastator vs Omega Supreme. Galvatron Jr * More Than Meets the Eye - Scattershot and company have a new visitor to the Ark.. GALVATRON JR! What is this cruel tiny tyrant's angle, and can the Autobots repel him in time to save their first base on Earth?? * City of Steel - The diminutive Decepticon decoy attempts to sink the Empire State Building and bring about New Cybertron on Earth. Somehow, this all feels eerily familiar! Also, ALLIGATORCONS! * Day of the Machines - North Dakota will never be the same! Galvatron Jr forcefully occupies the human facility known as Quantum Laboratories and brings about.. GALVATRON PC! * Scattered Shots and Tiny Tyrants - Galvatron Jr puts Scattershot into a coma and gives Moonracer a message: Get ready for the reckoning! * All Out Assault on Autobot City - Galvatron Jr unleashes an assault on Autobot City, but can Rodimus Prime and the other Autobots mount an defensive line to push the tiny tyrant back? Find out in the stunning conclusion of the Galvatron Jr mini epic. 2033 Olympics * 2033 Olympics: Opening Ceremonies - * 2033 Olympics: Heavyweight Gladiatorial: Shockwave versus Wreck-Gar - * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Boomslang & Contrail versus Cyclonus & Elita One - * Maroon Morons? - * 2033 Olympics Heavyweight Full-Combat: Contrail versus Motormaster - * 2033 Olympics: Air Race - * Dinoball - * 2033 Olympics: Franklin Cross vs. Encore - * 2033 Olympics: Whirl vs. Backfire - * 2033 Olympics: Sharpshooting - * 2033 Olympics: Whirl & Backfire vs. Lars Daalgard & Groove - 2034 * Hit Them with the Brick - Imaginary Kreo-Verse shenanigans!! * Negotiating with an Impudent Fool - Cleverly disguised as Moonracer, Backfire attempts to infiltrate Autobot City.. hijinks ensue soon afterwards. * Houston Raid - * Windshear's Punishment and Trial - Acting as both defense and prosecution for Windshear during trial, Backfire is assured a victory.. and a loss. * Torquefire - Backfire and Blitzwing, the terrible twosome partners in Aerospace, look to teach Air Raid and Torque a lesson. And Backfire's subconscious dreams of a distant future where the Tow Truck and Seeker have protoform offspring. * Brainstorm's New Nemesis - While digging for his pet robotopposum's corpse in the graveyard, Backfire makes a new LEGENDARY FEUD with an Autobot. Hopefully this one remembers it!! * The Young and the Repairless - Backfire denies Blitzwing's advances towards Harrow, then eats wall for his efforts! * After Hours Workshop - Backfire puts his Registered Nurse training to the test, announcing that Triggerhappy is dead. Of course, Blowpipe disputes his analysis. * Freezeout's Got Legs and Backfire Knows How to Use Them - Backfire steals Freezeout's legs.. also, Blitzwing makes a necklace out of Air Raid's teeth. * The Fight for Datenight! - Backfire challenges Torque to a duel, the rules are simple. If Torque wins, she gets to take Freezeout's legs. If Backfire wins, Torque has to go out on a date with him during the Olympics. * Empire Day Festival - Celebrating the EMPIRE.. with a festival!! * The Fanfiction Mystery Killer or Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Foxes - * Journey Into Backfire's Brain Module - After a couple of hallucinations, a Decepticon team must venture INTO Backfire's brain to fix his latest problem. * 2034 Olympics: Sharpshooting Competition - * Kaon Confrontation - The Autobots are on a mission to plant an advanced sensor network in Kaon, but their efforts are hampered by a group of Decepticons who turn up to defend the city. Insecticlone Wars * A Cure For Invisibility - Is the Repair Bay haunted? Or is it just Backfire with an inviso-ring on?? * Let's Make Some Brain Babies - Scorn and Buzzkill work together to fill Backfire's head full of tiny Insecticlone pods. * When Life Gives You Pink Mecha-Birds...Improvise. - Three Autobots attempt to sneak past Backfire and company under disguise, surely our favorite Seeker dope will see through the affront. * Holding Yourself Hostage - With a gun to his head, Backfire threatens Buzzkill to teach him some skills, or the Insecticlone pods are FINISHED!! * Planet Monster - Following the tracker placed on the Monsterbot Repugnus, what will this mysterious planet have in store for Backfire and company?? * Hot Tempers and Light Heads - Backfire runs into Torque and Whirl, fight ensues around who is and who isn't a prostibot. Heads might not roll, but they sure do explode!! * Head Trauma - After the Insecticlones violently erupted from Backfire's noggin, the femmes gather around to accuse each other of fault.. some follies occur as well. * Fall of an Empire - With the Insecticlone saga wrapping to a close, the Decepticons discover Backfire was an unwilling POW of them.. used as a feeder of sorts for his energon stores. 2035 * TARN: The Dramatic Conclusion - Battle lines are drawn. Friendships are torn asunder. Loyalties are tested. It all comes down to this. * How Backfire Got His 'Groove' Back - Begrudgingly answering a house call to check in on Firebase 1172-A, the Seeker simpleton engages a Technobot who he mistakes for a Protectobot.. hilarity ensues. * Dreams of Tarn - * Empire Rising - * Fear is the Rank Taker - Tyrest-ed Developments * Diagnosis: Backfire - * Backfire and the Date of DOOM! - * TYREST-orations - * What A Drag - * From Russia With Love - * Towing A Seeker Along - * Black Markets, Circuit Boosters, Silly Seekers, and More!! - Players Being an OC, he's only played by one Player! Category:Seeker